Mortal Kombat: Destiny
by Haze24
Summary: Part 2 of the Mortal Kombat Chronicles. Please review!
1. Return of the Siren

It had been almost a full year since the Chosen Ones had laid eyes on eachother. Amilee was busy perfecting her skills under the training of the Lin Kuei Grandmaster, Sub-Zero. Scorpion and Maria had eventually come to terms, although they were still a bit distant. As planned, Cherin and Stryker had built their hut into a suitable home, but had also kept a small home on the beach in Earthrealm, where no one would notice them. Jax, Sonya, and Sarah continued to work with the OIA in Outworld. Quan Chi had once again claimed the throne as Emperor, with Ashlynn as his advisor. Reluctantly, he had given in to her idea to establish a village at the base of the fortress. It had grown in size over the last few months. Cherin had recently contacted Ashlynn, and all of the fighters were planning to meet in the small village.

Later...

The Chosen were standing around a fountain in the village square, all but Ashlynn, who they had been waiting for for the last twenty minutes.

"Where is she?" Cherin asked, "This was her idea."

Just then, they spotted her. Jogging down the hill from the fortress, a smile on her face, waving at them.

"So," Amilee said when Ashlynn had finally calmed down, "First thing's first, let's eat something."

"Where?" Jax asked, looking around the tiny village, "I don't see no Red Lobster around here."

"We'll go back to the fortress," Ashlynn said, "Come on."

They had just begun to make their way there, when they heard a scream. They turned quickly to see that one of the villages huts was in flames. Ashlynn took off running, back toward the village. It was total chaos, people clad in black holding torches had surrounding the small settlement. Leading them was a woman, veiled and also in black, atop a midnight mare. As Sub-Zero desperately tried to quench the flames, she hopped down gracefully from the horse.

"No need to look so angry," she said. There was something familiar about her voice.

She took another few steps forward and dramatically pulled away the veil covering her face. Jax had to restrain Ashlynn before she could rush toward the Siren. Delphine laughed shortly.

"My my," she said, "Still jealous of me I see."

"Jealous my ass!" Ashlynn screamed, still trying to free herself.

"Such language," the Siren said, "By the way, I heard about poor Jay Yung. Too bad he chose you over me, I could have protected him..."

By now Ashlynn was kicking at Jax.

"GET OUT OF MY VILLAGE!" she shouted.

Delphine only smiled, raising a delicate eyebrow.

"Your village? The last I knew that fortress belonged to the sorcerer Quan Chi. So how could this possibly be your village?"

"I established it," Ashlynn hissed.

"Such a pity," the Siren said softly, "What you have done to the sorcerer. He would have been a valuable ally. He has grown soft because of you, and it has stalled my plans. I _was _planning to free him from the Netherealm, and convince him to assist me, but then _you _came along. You just have to ruin everything don't you?"

"He wouldn't have helped you," Ashlynn said.

Delphine's smile broadened.

"Oh but I believe he would have," she said, "I can be very...persuasive."

"Slut..." Jax coughed.

Delphine smiled at him, then turned her attention back to Ashlynn.

"Move out of my way," she said, "I must speak with the sorcerer."

"No," Ashlynn snapped, still being restrained by Jax.

"Aw, what's the matter Ashlynn?" the Siren giggled, "Afraid he'll choose me over you?"

Ashlynn shook her head, "What are you talking about?"

"Oh come now," Delphine said, fanning herself, "You know he won't be able to resist me, even Jay Yung was not capable of that, no man is I'm afraid. Especially one who loves power as much as the sorcerer does. I'll convince him to help me, and you won't stand a chance. Now move."

"No."

"Fine," Delphine huffed, "Have it your way."

She opened her mouth, letting out an earsplitting scream, causing everyone to fall to their knees. The Siren tried to run past them, toward the fortress, but Ashlynn caught her ankle, pulling her back. She tripped, her screaming cut short.

"Let go!" she ordered.

Ashlynn was holding firm, "No!"

Angrily, Delphine kicked at her until her foot was released, then ran toward the fortress again. Quickly, Ashlynn followed behind her. She couldn't let her get to Quan Chi...The others stayed back, trying not to laugh because the scene was slightly funny. Delphine had made it to the doors, but so had Ashlynn. She grabbed the smaller woman around the waist, pulling her backward. The Siren elbowed her, and rushed through the doors. Holding her side, Ashlynn followed her to the throne room, where Quan Chi was talking to Rain. He turned, startled by their abrupt entrance. Ashlynn ran into the room behind the Siren, panting.

"Don't...listen to her," she gasped, trying to catch her breath. Quan Chi was staring at the Siren, puzzled.

"Didn't you die?" he asked.

Delphine shook her head so that her glimmering blonde hair fell over her shoulders.

"No," she said, "My plans were only stalled, because of this...woman, if you could call her that."

Ashlynn was still taking deep breaths, "Please...don't listen..."

The sorcerer shifted his eyes to her, and Delphine began to panic.

"I will give you everything you could ever want," she said quickly.

"Don't listen!" Ashlynn begged.

The Siren shot her a hard look, this woman was ruining her plan.

"I...I will even give you what she refuses to!" she added desperately.

Unexpectedly, Ashlynn smiled.

"You could never measure up to me."

Quan Chi chuckled, but didn't say anything. By now, the others had entered the room behind them.

"Sorry to burst your bubble Delphine," Amilee said, crossing her arms, "But it seems like you've lost your touch."

"You're not the prettiest thing in the universe anymore," Cherin added.

"Is that a wrinkle I see?" Maria gasped, earning a laugh from the others.

The Siren was furious.

"You are simply jealous!" she screamed, "You'll see, I will be Queen of the Realms! No one can stop Delphine!"

With that, she vanished in a puff of black smoke.

"Queen of the Realms huh?" Jax laughed.

Ashlynn was rubbing her temples, "And I thought I got rid of her...damn."

"You think we should go after her?" Sarah asked, although she didn't particularly like the idea.

"No," Ashlynn replied, "I'm not too worried about her. She's all show."

"Right right," Jax said, "So this has been fun and everything, but how bout' we eat now?"

It was late evening, everyone was staying at the fortress for the next few days, and Ashlynn's mood had improved significantly since that morning. Now she was sitting in the courtyard with Amilee and Cherin. They had been unusually quiet so far, as if they had something on their minds.

"So..." Amilee said uncomfortably.

"Ashlynn, are you okay?" Cherin asked.

Ashlynn gave her a strange look, why wouldn't she be?

"Yeah," she said, "I'm fine, why?"

"Well," Amilee said, "We've been wondering...is there anyone?"

Ashlynn raised an eyebrow, "Anyone where?"

"You know," Cherin said, "_Anyone?_"

"I don't understand," Ashlynn said, shaking her head.

Amilee rolled her eyes, "She's trying to ask if there's a guy yet...you know...in your life?"

"Oh..." Ashlynn said, "No...not yet..."

She looked away. She was a little uncomfortable with the question.

"Are you even thinking about it?" Cherin asked.

Ashlynn shrugged, desperately wanting them to change the subject.

"I...I don't know, not really."

"It would be good for you," Amilee said, stretching her legs.

"Maybe," Ashlynn said quietly, staring at the ground. Suddenly Amilee stood, staring into the shadows.

"What?" Cherin asked.

Amilee shrugged and sat back down, "I thought I saw something."

"So anyway," Cherin continued, much to Ashlynn disappointment, "You don't have anyone in mind?"

Ashlynn sighed, annoyed.

"No," she said, "I don't Cherin. To tell you the truth, I'm really not worried about that right now. I don't know if there ever will be anyone else, and I couldn't care less either way."

"You know Ash," Amilee said smiling, "Eventually you're going get lonely, and then you'll be desperate, and you know what happens when someone gets desperate like that."

Cherin giggled, "You could end up with an eight five year old fisherman."

Ashlynn rolled her eyes, laughing, and stood up, walking back inside...

Quan Chi stood in the shadows of the courtyard, watching them, taking in every word. Eventually they got up and left, laughing, and he headed back inside.

Ashlynn was on her way back to her room, when Cherin came running down the hall, her face glowing.

"Oh my god!" she squealed, "Oh my god!"

"What?" Ashlynn asked, taking her by the shoulders, "What's wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong!" her friend giggled, "Everything's perfect. Kurtis just proposed!"

"Did you say yes!"

Cherin nodded vigorously. After a few moments of excited laughing, her smile faded a bit.

"But...there is something," she said, "We...I mean _I _really want a nice wedding but...we can't exactly afford it right now..."

Cherin's eyes were hopeful, and Ashlynn knew exactly what she was thinking.

"Okay, okay," she said, "I'll ask Quan Chi but...don't get your hopes up."

Cherin hugged her before she left, laughing all the way down the hall. Ashlynn sighed, asking Quan Chi for money did not exactly appeal to her, but then again, Cherin _was _her friend...


	2. The Wedding

It was about nine in the morning. Everyone else had gone to breakfast, but Ashlynn had been looking for Quan Chi for the past twenty minutes. She couldn't find him anywhere. Finally, she spotted Rain wandering down one of the halls. He turned, hearing her approach.

"Have you seen Quan Chi?" she asked.

He nodded, "My Master is out near the shore."

Ashlynn nodded and kept walking, wondering what he was doing all the way out there. During her first six years at the fortress, the ocean had been her only real escape. She made her way out the back of the fortress, down along the path to the shore of the Lost Sea. It was still chilly in mid spring, and she absently wished she had grabbed a jacket. She spotted the sorcerer near the water's edge, he hadn't seen her. As she approached, he didn't turn. She thought it was strange, he must have had something one his mind. He was staring out over the water, arms crossed.

"Hey," she said quietly.

He blinked, but didn't look at her.

"What do you want?" he asked.

He sounded angry, but she had no idea why.

"I um...needed to ask you something," Ashlynn said, unsure if this was a wise idea. He still hadn't glanced at her.

"What is it?" he asked, his voice flat.

She was beginning to reconsider.

"Actually," she said, "Maybe this isn't the best time. I guess it can wait..."

She turned to leave, then realized something.

"It was you," she said, "Wasn't it?"

The sorcerer was still staring at the ocean, "Hmm?"

"Last night," she continued, "In the courtyard. You were listening to us."

He was silent for a moment.

"Yes," he said finally, "It was me."

"Why are you angry?" Ashlynn asked, rubbing her arms to fend off the chill.

"Who said I was angry?" he asked distantly.

Ashlynn shrugged, "Well since you won't even look at me-

He turned so abruptly that she jumped and took a step back.

"Satisfied?" he asked sharply.

She shook her head, "I don't understand what you're so upset about-

"No," he said, turning back toward the ocean, "You do not understand, you never have."

"Then stop being so damn cryptic and maybe I would," Ashlynn said, frustrated.

He looked at her again, his temper rising.

"Are you so thickheaded that you cannot figure it out for yourself!"

She could only stare are him, hurt. She turned to leave, and was surprised to be pulled backward.

"I am talking to you," Quan Chi said, "You cannot keep walking away from me."

She snatched her arm away, "You're right, I still haven't asked my question."

The sorcerer sighed, "What is it Ashlynn?"

"Cherin and Stryker are getting married."

Quan Chi's face remained blank, "And I am sure they are meant for eachother, but what does that have to do with me?"

"They don't have enough money for a wedding," Ashlynn said, keeping her gaze level with his, "I told Cherin I would ask you to help, although I'm starting to think that was a bad idea..."

"How could you possibly think I would help them?" he laughed.

Ashlynn bit her lip.

"Exactly what I thought," she said quietly, "This wedding means a lot to Cherin _and _to me, I thought maybe that would be enough..."

He glared at her for a few seconds, noting the triumphant smile that was taking over her face.

"All right," he said finally.

Her anger vanished, "Thank you!"

She was so excited that Cherin's wedding was going to work out, and so caught up in her happiness, that she hugged him. As if he were Amilee or Jax. Quickly she pulled away. He was staring at her, wide eyed.

"Uh," she said uncomfortably, "So...thanks again."

Without another word, she walked as fast as she could back to the fortress. The sorcerer remained there after she'd gone, unsure of what to think.

One month later, near the home of Cherin and Stryker...

The wedding had been planned perfectly. A small, white arch stood in front of a row of seats, decorated with roses. The sun was shining, and the weather was absolutely perfect. It was a simple wedding, but gorgeous all the same. Ashlynn and Amilee were inside the house, helping Cherin get ready. She was dressed in a flowing white gown, embedded with tiny white pearls that caught the light when she moved. Amilee had drawn her hair up into a swirl, leaving a few strands near her face. She was beautiful.

"I'm so happy for you," Amilee said, finishing up her makeup while Ashlynn buttoned the back of the dress. Cherin only giggled. There was a knock, and the door opened slightly.

"Come on," Sarah said, peeking inside, "We're ready."

Amilee and Ashlynn left the room, heading outside to their seats. Sarah was singing, while Cherin made her way toward the arch, where Stryker stood, awestruck. The rest of the ceremony went smoothly, with Maria even crying at one point. Afterward, Ashlynn had been talking with Sarah, when she noticed Quan Chi standing near the house. He had decided to come only because it was his money that had paid all of this. He had been standing by, watching the wedding with no apparent interest. Ashlynn approached him, not sure if he was still mad about...whatever he'd been mad about in the first place. He had never told her what it was.

"So you like weddings too huh?" she laughed.

He glanced at her, shaking his head.

"I was kidding," she said, "Lighten up."

He crossed his arms, leaning against the side of the house.

"I only wanted to see what my money has bought," he replied, "and from the looks of this, it is not much."

Ashlynn looked at Cherin, standing near the wedding arch, laughing. For a moment she was jealous of their happiness, but she shook it off.

"I think it's beautiful," she said.

Suddenly the arch exploded in a burst of black fire. Cherin screamed, jumping out of the way just in time. Ashlynn let out a grunt of frustration, Delphine was standing where the arch had been, laughing wildly.

"Such a lovely wedding," the Siren said, seeing Ashlynn approach, "I really do hate to interrupt."

"What do you want?" Ashlynn asked, her voice low and deadly.

"As I have told you," Delphine said, walking closer, "I need the assistance of the sorcerer."

"And as _I _have told _you_," Ashlynn said, "He will not help you."

Delphine snorted, the smile wiped from her face.

"You ignorant fool," she spat, "You are a mere child compared to me. What makes you think you can stop me? You are nothing."

"I killed you before," Ashlynn said, "I can do it again."

Delphine laughed, a sound that scratched at Ashlynn's brain like nails on a chalkboard.

"Such strong words," the Siren said, "From such a weak girl. You should watch what you say, your mouth could get you into trouble some day."

Quan Chi was standing beside Ashlynn now, the others crowded around them.

"You know what the wise choice is here sorcerer," Delphine said, focusing her eyes on him, "Join me, and you will have ultimate power."

The sorcerer's jaw clenched, but he said nothing. Ashlynn turned to him, worry in her eyes.

"Don't," she said.

Slowly, he moved his eyes from the Siren to the woman standing next to him.

"Well?" Delphine demanded impatiently.

"No," he said finally, "I will not help you."

The Siren looked as if she'd been slapped.

"This is not possible," she said, placing a hand on her forehead, furious at being denied a second time, "You will join me sorcerer! You will see! You cannot resist me for long!"

Once again, she vanished, leaving all their moods darker. Ashlynn rubbed her eyes, then looked down, feeling a hand on her arm.

"It's okay Mom," Arilayn said.

Ashlynn nodded.

"I know Ari," she said, then turned to Quan Chi, "Can I ask you for a favor?"

"I have already payed for this cursed wedding," he said testily, "What else could you possibly want?"

"Nothing like that," she assured him, "Just swear to me you won't let her get to you...please."

"Ashlynn," he said, smiling slightly, despite the fact that he was still angry with her, "What makes you think I would ever join forces with that witch?"

Ashlynn nodded, sitting down in one of the chairs.

The next day...

It was early morning, and everyone was preparing to head back home. Ashlynn was sad to see them go, but they all promised they would keep in touch. Meanwhile, while the others were together, Quan Chi was sitting alone in the dining room. He looked up when Arilayn entered the room, expecting her to go away, but she didn't. The little redhead sighed.

"Um, I...I mean me and Rhapsody...we wanted to ask you something..."

Inside, she was still angry at her sister. They had both wanted to ask this question for a long time, but she had lost the bet, and now she was the one who had to ask him.

"Well?" he asked.

Arilayn sat down in the chair next to him, "We were wondering...why you look um...the way you do..."

She cringed, afraid they he would be offended or angry, but surprisingly he smiled.

"I am of an ancient race," the sorcerer began, "Most of us have been gone for millennia now. We existed before man's recorded history, before the Elder Gods had created portals to connect the realms."

"Were you from Outworld?" Arilayn asked, interested now.

He nodded, "Yes, but my race was not the only one living here. There was another, more barbaric race. There were many battles between the two...it seemed as if neither would ever win, until our enemies attacked our village. They burned it to the ground, leaving no one alive..."

"Wait," Arilayn interrupted, "If they didn't leave anyone alive then how are you here?"

His eyes were cloudy with the memory.

"I had been sent on a mission to the village of our rivals, to retrieve a sacred item they had stolen from us. I accomplished my task and returned, only to find my village destroyed. I searched for any sign of life, any survivors, but our enemies had been proficient."

"Did you have a family?" Arilayn asked softly.

"Yes," he said, after a moment of silence, "Though I can no longer remember them clearly."

"What did you do then?"

"I was furious," he said, "But there was nothing I could do, I was the last of my race. After a while, I befriended Raiden but..."

He paused.

"But what?" Arilayn asked, insistent that he go on with the story.

"I was weak," he said quietly, "I gave in the the lure of power, and turned my back on him. I was already skilled in the art of sorcery, so I decided to see what more it could do for me. Everything that happened after does not matter now...I do my best to forget it."

Arilayn, realizing that he was unwilling to go on, nodded and left the room.

Ashlynn had been standing on the other side of the dining room door, listening intently to the story, when the door opened, hitting her in the knee.

"Sorry Mom!" Arilayn gasped.

Ashlynn waved a hand at her, "It's okay Ari..."

She waited until her daughter had gone before walking into the dining room. Quan Chi was sitting at the table, head in his hands, eyes closed. Quietly, she sat down next to him. After a while he opened his eyes and looked at her. He seemed angry, but for a reason that was still unknown to her.

"May I help you?" he asked bitterly.

"I heard what you said to Arilayn," Ashlynn said softly.

"And?" he shrugged.

"You've never told me anything about your past," she said, "What made you talk to her like that?"

He paused, considering.

"She is a child," he said finally, "It seemed like a simple question."

"You said you had a family," Ashlynn said, "You don't remember them at all?"

There was another pause.

"No," he said, "It has been too long."

"I'm sorry," Ashlynn said sincerely.

"Save your pity," he snapped suddenly, turning away from her, "I have no need of it."

Ashlynn shook her head, "You have to stop doing that."

He didn't look at her, "Doing what?"

"Blocking everyone out," she said, "You can tell your life's story to a ten year old, but you can't tell _me_?"

Finally, he turned his head, staring hard at her.

"A ten year old does not judge," he said.

"You think I'll judge you?" Ashlynn asked, "Is that why you never tell me anything? I'm not that kind of person I-

The sorcerer stood suddenly, sending the chair crashing onto the marble floor behind him.

"You are not that kind of person!" he shouted, "Really! You should work on your self delusions Ashlynn, they are your worst flaw!"

Ashlynn stood, angry as well now.

"See? You're doing it again!" she yelled.

"Doing _what_!" Quan Chi demanded furiously.

"Saying only part of what you really want to," she said, quieting down a little, "You once said I didn't understand, but if you would just tell me everything you mean to say, then maybe I would. You can't keep leaving me in the dark."

Outside the room, the others were listening to the argument. They had been on their way to say goodbye to Ashlynn, when they heard the yelling. They listened, silent.

"I would tell you everything if you were not so judgmental!" Quan Chi said.

Ashlynn ran a hand through her hair.

"I'm not judgmental!" she argued, "Why do you keep saying that?"

"If you are not the type of person to judge then why do you detest me so?"

There was a pause. Quan Chi cursed himself inwardly, he was tired of accidentally saying things that were better kept to himself.

"I don't..." Ashlynn said, staring blankly at him.

"No?" Quan Chi asked, "Then why are you keeping yourself from me!"

He stopped, he had done it again.

"Is that what I'm supposed to understand?" Ashlynn asked gently, "What are you really trying to say?"

Outside, the others glanced at eachother.

"You think he'll say it?" Amilee whispered.

"Sadly," Sarah said, "I don't think he knows how."

Back in the dining room...

Ashlynn kept staring at him, waiting for him to reply, but he remained silent.

"Well?" she asked.

Quan Chi had no idea what to say. Never in his life had he been forced to deal with something like this.

"You know what," Ashlynn sighed, turning back toward the door, "Forget it."

Her hand had barely touched the knob, when she heard it. Something she had never expected to hear, especially not from him.

"I love you..."

She stopped, her hand still on the doorknob. Now it was her turn to be at a loss for words.

Outside...

"I knew he'd say it," Amilee said, "Jax you owe me five bucks."

"Damn..."

"What's going on?" Maria asked, "I can't hear anything."

Ashlynn pulled her hand away from the doorknob, taking her time. She took a breath, then turned around. He was staring uncertainly at her, his face blank.

"Say something Ashlynn," he said.

He already felt like an idiot, and her silence wasn't helping.

"Do...do you mean that?" she asked finally.

"Duh Ashlynn," Amilee whispered, "I told you."

"Shhh," Cherin warned her.

"Yes," the sorcerer said slowly, "Of course I do. You could not tell? You did not believe Amilee when she told you?"

Ashlynn thought back to standing in the Chamber of Memory, almost a year ago. She and Quan Chi had been arguing over the instructions on an ancient scroll.

_"Haven't you ever lost someone you cared about?" Ashlynn asked, "Oh yeah that's right, you've never cared about anyone!"_

"_You should watch what you say," Quan Chi said, his eyes were blood red now, "Your loose tongue will get you killed one day."_

_Ashlynn snorted, "And I suppose you'll be the one to kill me?"_

_Amilee couldn't take it anymore._

"_Don't you get it Ashlynn?" she asked._

_Ashlynn's eyes did not move from the sorcerer._

"_Get what!"_

"_After all this time," Amilee chuckled, "Haven't you figured it out?"_

_Ashlynn looked at her, the irritation was evident in her face._

"_What are you talking about?"_

_Amilee paused, unsure if she should say it._

"_Ashlynn," she said finally, "He loves you."_

"I heard her but...I...I didn't know what to believe," Ashlynn said.

Outside...

Amilee turned just as Arilayn and Rhapsody came running up to the door.

"What's going on?" Arilayn asked, 'Why were they yelling?"

"Shhh!" Amilee said, although she knew it was too late.

Quan Chi was about to reply,when they heard a voice outside the door.

"What's going on? Why were they yelling?"

Ashlynn turned away from Quan Chi, who mumbled something under his breath, frustrated with her. She ignored him and opened the door to find every one of her friends, all crowded together, smiling uncertainly at her.

"Tell me you didn't hear any of that," she said.

"You really gotta work on your drama issues girl," Jax said, shaking his head.

"We just came to uh...say bye and everything," Cherin said, "So...bye."

"Oh bye!" Ashlynn said, smiling, "I'll miss you all! Keep in touch!"

She put on a happy face, but inside she was still completely shaken. They said their goodbyes, and left, but Arilayn and Rhapsody remained. Rhapsody was smiling, but Arilayn had a strange look on her face. Then suddenly, her eyes filled with tears, and she took off running down the hall.

"Arilayn!" Ashlynn called, running after her, Rhapsody close behind her. Quan Chi was growing more irritated by the second.


	3. The Chaosrealm

The others had only just come through Quan Chi's portal, and had been surprised to find Raiden waiting for them in the Nexus, looking distressed.

"It's Delphine," the thunder god said before they could ask, "She has invaded the Realm of Chaos...taken control of everything."

"Wait," Cherin said, "How can that be? Those people despise order and control more than anything. Why aren't they fighting her?"

It was true, and Cherin would know, she was the only one who had actually spent a significant amount of time in that realm.

"They've tried," Raiden replied, "But they haven't been able to drive her out. You underestimate Delphine's power, she is stronger than you think."

"So why do we care?" Maria asked, "So what if she controls that realm?"

Raiden smiled.

"First of all Maria," he said, "You are the protectors of _all _the realms, not just the ones you care about, and second, if Delphine is successful in taking control of one realm, what do you think she'll do next?"

"She'll take over all of them," Sarah said, "One by one."

Raiden nodded, "Exactly, and you must not let that happen. Travel to the Chaosrealm and drive the Siren out."

Back at the fortress...

"Arilayn open the door!" Ashlynn yelled for the twentieth time.

"No!" came the response from inside the room, "I hate you!"

Ashlynn took a step back, shocked. Her daughter had never said anything like that before.

"I know what it is Mom," said Rhapsody, who had been standing by quietly, "She told me, but I didn't think it was this bad."

"What is it?" Ashlynn asked desperately, "What's wrong with her Rhapsody?"

"I...I promised I wouldn't say anything to you..."

Before Ashlynn could argue, the door opened a crack, and Arilayn peeked out, scowling.

"Can I come in now?" Ashlynn asked.

Arilayn nodded, opening the door a little wider. Ashlynn followed her into the room, closing the door softly behind her.

"Ari what's wrong?" she asked.

Arilayn crossed her arms, sitting down on the bed.

"You...you don't love Dad anymore," she said, her voice barely above a whisper. Ashlynn sat down next to her, running her hand through the hair that was so like her own.

"Why would you say that?" she asked.

Arilayn lowered her eyes, "I heard you talking to Quan Chi in the dining room, I heard the way you sounded. You don't care about Dad!"

Angrily, she shoved her mother's hand away.

"You're wrong Ari," Ashlynn said, "I will always love your father, no matter what."

Finally, Arilayn looked up. Her blue eyes were brimming with tears.

"Then why are you going back to Quan Chi?" she asked.

Unintentionally, Ashlynn laughed, "Who said I was?"

Arilayn shrugged, smiling a little now, "I just thought..."

"Arilayn, I don't think you have to worry about that."

Arilayn only smiled and wiped her eyes with her sleeve. Ashlynn hugged her, glad that the crisis was over, and opened the door. She jumped, surprised to find Quan Chi standing there with a look on his face that she hadn't seen for a long time...pure rage.

"You...heard that," she said, "Didn't you?"

"Yes," he said through tightly clenched teeth, "I hear every word you said Ashlynn. May I speak with you...alone?"

Arilayn got the hint and quickly left the room, leaving Ashlynn alone with the angry sorcerer. He shut the door a little too hard, and turned back to her.

"I'm sorry," was all she could say.

"You're sorry?" he repeated, "You're sorry? Is that really all you have to say!"

"Really...I just...I can't..." Ashlynn stopped, she was tripping over her words. Now she was even more confused, she had no clue what to do.

"I was a fool to have told you those things!" Quan Chi shouted, "I was a bigger fool for letting you live so long ago! I should have killed you the first time I saw you!"

Ashlynn was on the verge of tears, it had been so long since she'd seen him like this...

"You don't mean that," she choked.

"Oh I don't?" he asked, "Are you sure? Do you really know me so well Ashlynn!"

"I'm sorry!" she said again, "Dammit, I can't make everyone happy!"

"It was a mistake to let you live," he said, "You have weakened me..."

"No," Ashlynn said, "No, I haven't I-

"No!" Quan Chi cut her off, "If it was not for you, I would taken control of the realms, I would have ultimate power! But I let you get in the way!"

"You don't want that!" Ashlynn said, "I know you don't!"

"You know nothing!"

Ashlynn sailed backward, hitting the wall hard.

"Ashlynn..."

The realization of what he had done suddenly hit him, he ran to her, trying to help her stand, but she shoved him away.

"Don't," she said shakily, pulling herself up onto the edge of the bed.

"Ashlynn I-

"I know I know," she said, waving a hand at him, "You didn't mean to do it."

"About what I said before," the sorcerer said, "I...did not mean it."

Ashlynn smiled slightly, "I know, I told you."

The Chaosrealm...

"What the hell is that?" Jax asked, pointing to the round, glowing platform nearby.

"They take you from one part of this realm to another," Cherin explained, "It's a little confusing."

"Check that out," Sonya said.

Ahead of them, atop a large, floating chunk of land, was a palace of sorts, though it was only partially built.

"So Delphine has them building her a palace," Amilee laughed, "Why am I not surprised?"

"Lead on," Maria said, looking at Cherin. Cherin nodded, trying to hide the fact that she was very uncomfortable being back in the Chaosrealm.

After a while of being lost, they finally made it to the piece of land with the palace. There were people, chained and carrying building materials.

"You!"

They turned, making her way toward them was a fiery haired woman with a frown on her face.

"Kira," Sub-Zero said quietly.

"I remember you," Kira said, "Where is...what was her name...Frost?"

"Training," the Lin Kuei said shortly, "It has been a long time."

By now, Amilee's eyes were nothing but slits.

"I know," Kira replied, ignoring her angry stare, "I was planning to come back and kill you both but...unfortunately, things didn't work out so well for me, as you can probably tell."

"Why are you here?" Sub-Zero asked.

"Good question," the red haired woman said, "I was taking care of something in this realm, when some insane blonde woman invaded. I was captured, along with a good portion of the population, and brought here. She's been forcing us to build her a palace, it's driving the Chaosrealm citizens crazy. If you're looking for that woman, she's inside, obsessing over herself no doubt."

The others were already on their way toward the doors.

"Stop," said one of the guards blocking their path, "Who are you?"

"We need to speak with Delphine," Maria said as pleasantly as she could.

"The Lady is not taking visitors," the second guard said.

"Please don't make us hurt you," Cherin said.

The guards only laughed.

"Hurt us? How do you plan on-

He was frozen before he could finish. The remaining guard could only stare in horror at his icy friend.

"Please," he said, "Just go..."

He moved aside, his mouth still hanging open.

Inside, all that had been built so far was a large throne room. Delphine jumped, startled, off of her marble throne.

"Get out of my palace!" she screamed.

"Not much of a palace huh?" Sarah laughed.

"You really thought we wouldn't find you?" Amilee asked.

"I have told you time and time again that you cannot stop me!" the Siren yelled, pulling at her blonde locks, "Stop interfering with my plans!"

"Give it up girl," Jax said, "You're outnumbered."

Delphine blinked, realizing they were right.

"You will pay for this," she said quietly, then screamed and vanished.

"She'll be back," Amilee said.

Later...

They had freed the Chaosrealm citizens, and now they were surrounded by a group of people, all saying that they wanted to thank them. Jax did his best to push them back, but they kept coming.

"What is wrong with these people!" Amilee shrieked, pushing away a heavyset woman.

Cherin was busy shoving back a thin man, when she saw him, standing behind the crowd.

"Havik?" she asked.

The hooded man nodded, smiling. Jax had finally managed to push the group back.

"Ya'll back off!" he said.

Cherin rushed through the mass of people, stopping a few feet from the man she hadn't seen in so long.

"It's impossible," she said, "You died during the tournament."

"Death is only an obstacle," Havik replied, "Meant to be overcome."

He reached out to touch her, just as Stryker's fist connected with his jaw.

"Stay away from her," he said.

Havik glanced at Cherin, confused, blood dripping from his chin.

"Who is this?" he asked.

"My husband," she said, crossing her arms.

Havik smiled, "It has been a long time hasn't it? And you haven't missed me at all?"

"Not one bit," she said.

"Oh wait," Havik said, "I already knew that. I figured it out the night you were with-

Frantically, Cherin signaled for him to be silent.

"Whatever is wrong?" he asked, his smile growing broader, "You haven't told your husband? Cherin Cherin Cherin...You should be ashamed."

"Shut up," she spat.

Stryker was staring at her suspiciously, while Jax continued to struggle with the crowd.

"Ahhh!" he screamed, "Dude don't touch me! Back off!"

"Cherin what is this man talking about?" Stryker asked.

"Nothing," she said quickly, "It was a long time ago. It doesn't matter now."

"I can't believe she hasn't old you about the night she was with-

"SHUT UP!"

"With who?" Stryker asked.

"With the sorcerer Quan Chi of course," Havik told him, unable to control his laughter.

Stryker's face had turned a sickly white color.

"Cherin," he said slowly, "Is that true?"

"Yes," she said quietly, "But Kurtis it was a long time ago! I was stupid! I didn't even know you back then!"

Stryker took a breath. He had never liked the sorcerer, and now to find out that he had put his hands on Cherin...

"I know it was a long time ago," he said finally, "But just...don't talk to me for a while, okay Cher?"

He walked away, leaving Cherin stunned. Suddenly she turned to Havik, slapping him full across the face.

"How dare you!" she screamed, storming off to join the others.

"Okay," Jax was saying to the group of people, "Ya'll aren't gonna hurt me, and I'm not gonna hurt you. Got it?"

The crowd didn't seem to hear, they were still pressing forward, trying to get their hands on the Chosen. Jax had finally had it. He grunted, jumping high into the air and slamming his metal fists into the ground. The ground rumbled as the shockwaves from the impact surged froward, knocking the Chaosrealm citizens down.

"Come on," Jax said, "Before they get back up."


	4. Parting

Quan Chi had finally found Arilayn sitting in the dining room. She was staring out the window, as if she hadn't noticed him.

"I need to speak with you," he said.

Ashlynn had warned him not to, and he knew it was probably a bad idea but...

"My Mom doesn't love you," Arilayn said suddenly, a strange smile on her face, "She told me so."

The sorcerer had to bite his tongue to keep back the anger that had risen at her words.

"I heard what she said," he told her, "And that was not it."

"She promised me," the girl hissed.

"No," he said, "She did not. That is what I wanted to talk to you about..."

"No!" Arilayn screamed, "She loves my Dad! She always will!"

"Your father is dead," Quan Chi snapped, unable to hold it back any longer, "I suggest you learn to live with it and let your mother make her own decisions!"

"You're just mad because she always loved my Dad and he was a better father than you ever were!" Arilayn screamed, her bottom lip trembling. Before Quan Chi could say anything else, she was gone.

Slowly, Rhapsody opened the bedroom door to find her sister sitting cross legged on the bed, crying.

"Ari," she said quietly. Arilayn didn't look at her.

"Go away," she said, wiping her eyes, "I don't want to talk to you."

"I don't care," Rhapsody said, sitting next to her, "_I _want to talk to _you_. You just listen, okay? I know how you feel Ari, and it's okay. You miss Dad, so do I, and so does Mom. But Arilayn, it's been a year, and it would be really good for her to move on-

"Shut up!" Arilayn cried, cutting her sister off in mid sentence, "She can't! She can't do this to us! She promised!"

"No she didn't Ari," Rhapsody said, "She didn't promise anything."

"Dad hated Quan Chi," Arilayn said, sobbing now.

Rhapsody was struggling to keep from yelling back.

"But that was a long time ago," she said, "Everything is different now."

"It's not different! He'll hurt her! I know he will!"

Suddenly, understanding came over Rhapsody. She put an arm around her sister, trying to stop her shaking.

"Is that why you're doing this Ari?" she asked softly, "You're afraid for Mom, aren't you?"

Finally, Arilayn looked up, her face was red and puffy with tears.

"We lost Dad," she said, "I don't want to lose Mom too."

"We won't," Rhapsody said, hugging her tighter, "We won't. Mom can take care of herself."

"But I don't trust him Rhaps," Arilayn said, "I just...I can't forget everything he did. I don't understand how you can."

"I can because the past is the past," Rhapsody said, "That's what Dad used to say. Never forgiving anyone isn't a good way to live Arilayn."

Meanwhile...

Ashlynn had just come down the main stairs, and was surprised to see her friends, apparently waiting for her.

"What are you guys doing?" she asked, "Did you like, forget something?"

They had only left a few hours ago.

"Delphine had control of the Chaosrealm," Sarah explained, "That was, until we stepped in."

Ashlynn glanced from face to face, they were all clearly irritated.

"Raiden sent us back here," Cherin said, sitting on the bottom step. Ashlynn found it strange that she was keeping so much distance between Stryker and herself.

"We drove her out of that realm," Sub-Zero said, "But she's not finished. We need to figure out where she's headed next and-

"Hey," Ashlynn said suddenly, earning an annoyed stare from the Lin Kuei, "Where's Sonya?"

"Oh she had to go back to Earthrealm," Jax said, "Something personal, I don't know..."

"Anyway," Sub-Zero continued, "Like I was saying, we need to figure out what her plans are."

Ashlynn sat down next to Cherin, followed by Amilee, thinking.

"I have an idea," Amilee said finally, "We don't know which realm she's going to next right? But when she eventually _does _attempt to invade one, she'll have to come through that realm's portal. So, what if we split up into pairs, and each pair will guard one of the portals until Delphine shows up."

"Good plan but uh, there are only nine of us," Ashlynn said, "I don't want to send someone alone."

"Um," Maria said, raising her hand as if she was in school, "I...I could ask Scorpion to go with me..."

She didn't really like the idea, but what choice did they have?

"Do you know where he is?" Sarah asked.

Maria nodded.

"I'll go with you Mia," Cherin said, "I don't want you to go alone."

"He's not far from here," Maria said, "Well, hopefully. Come on Cherin, we have to hurry."

Later...

After Maria and Cherin had departed, the others had gone to the dining room to sort out who was going where. Amilee of course, spoke up first.

"Sub-Zero and I should stay here in Outworld," she said, a hopeful look on her face, "Aw come on guys, please?"

Ashlynn shrugged, "Fine fine, okay. You can stay here, since you're too lazy to go anywhere else..."

"Well somebody has to stay here!" Amilee retorted.

Ashlynn only laughed, "I was just kidding Em. Jax, Sarah, you've been to Seido before right?"

They both nodded.

"Buncha crazies," Jax said, "And no drinking!"

"Yeah, we'll keep an eye on Seido," Sarah said, shaking her head at Jax.

"Stryker," Ashlynn said, "Since Cherin's so familiar with the Chaosrealm I think it's a good idea if you stakeout there."

Stryker nodded distantly, but didn't say anything. Ashlynn noticed that he had been eying Quan Chi suspiciously all night.

"Sonya's already in Earthrealm," Ashlynn continued, "Plus I doubt that's where Delphine is headed. So when Maria and Scorpion get back, we'll send them to Edenia."

"Wait," Quan Chi said, after being silent this whole time, "That only leaves one realm."

"Yeah," Ashlynn said slowly, "You and I will guard the Netherealm portal, but once again, I doubt Delphine would want that realm...I doubt _anyone _would want that realm. For now you guys should get some sleep, hopefully Cherin and Maria will be back some time tomorrow."

A while later...

Cherin and Maria had finally located the cave in the mountains that was Scorpion's secret lair. Maria was the only person other than the ninja who knew about it. Luckily, it was only a few hours travel from the fortress. Now he was standing before them, leaning against the rocky wall, arms crossed.

"You want me to help you?" he asked.

Maria nodded, unsure of what to say.

"I'm not begging you," Cherin huffed, "I just walked _four hours _to find your ass, and I'm not leaving until you agree to help us."

Scorpion couldn't hide his smile.

"All right," he said, "But only because I have nothing better to do."

He had other reasons of course, but he would rather keep those to himself. Maria smiled, and that old emotion he hadn't felt for so long came flooding back, leaving him breathless.

The next day...

They glanced at eachother, all standing in front of their designated portals in the Nexus. Jax nodded to Ashlynn, who smiled and watched him enter the portal to Seido.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Quan Chi asked, staring into the shimmering red portal in front of them.

Ashlynn looked at him, "I should ask you the same question."

The sorcerer smiled, "At least I know I can leave this time."

Taking a breath, she stepped through the portal. The Netherealm was the same as ever. Dark, dreary, and staggeringly hot.

"This will be easy," Ashlynn said, fanning herself.

"Why do you say that?"

"You have a lot of influence here."

Lei Chen, Outworld...

Amilee turned in a full circle, scanning the crowded streets for the overlord of Lei Chen.

"Think he's in the palace?" she asked.

Sub-Zero nodded, "Yes, but those guards may prove difficult to get past. They've had word of Delphine, they've been told to keep an eye out for anything suspicious."

"Come on," Amilee said, "I'm a pro at getting past guards by now."

Sub-Zero smiled as they approached the two guards, both of which wore identical helmets. Though their faces were concealed, it was obvious that one of them was a woman.

"Stay where you are," she ordered, "The palace is off limits at this time."

Amilee noticed that even behind the helmet, the woman's eyes were startlingly green.

"This is urgent," Sub-Zero said.

Amilee smiled inwardly, usually Sub-Zero left the talking up to her. Both guards looked away, ignoring them completely.

"Please," Amilee said, "This city could be in danger."

"It's already in danger!" the woman guard snapped, "Are you an idiot! Haven't you heard!"

Amilee's mouth fell open, but she was too taken aback by the woman's caustic words.

"The Tarkata have been attacking periodically for months," the other guard said, "It's just a matter of time before they return."

"I'm sorry," Amilee said, after she had recovered her voice, "But if we could please just speak with the overlord-

"Be gone!" the female guard said, "You have your answer."

They were just about to leave, when the palace doors opened, and an elderly man hobbled down the steps, leaning on a crooked wooden cane for support.

"What is going on here?" he asked, "What is all the commotion about?"

"Overlord," the woman guard said, "These people were insisting that they see you but-

"And you turned them away?" Zeffeero asked, "What if what they had to say was important?"

The guards said nothing.

"Speak," the overlord said.

"We need all the information you have on the Siren, Delphine," Amilee said.

"I have heard much about-

Suddenly he stopped. His eyes rolled back into his head, and he sank to the ground, an arrow shaft protruding from his chest.

"Tarkata!" the male guard shouted.

A terrified scream went up from the crowded streets, and there was panic. The Tarkatan horde was closing in on the palace quickly, killing any who blocked their path. A number of guards had poured out of the palace, standing ready to fight off the creatures.

"We outnumber them," the woman guard said.

Amilee ducked as another arrow flew past her head, then looked at Sub-Zero.

"We have to help them," she said, though they really didn't have a choice.

Turning back around, she focused on a nearby cluster of Tarkatan soldiers. At first they stopped as if paralyzed, then they exploded, leaving nothing behind but a mass of gore. By then, the Lie Chen guards had disposed of most of the others, with Sub-Zero's help. Amilee sank to her knees, trying to catch her breath.

"How did you do that?"

She looked up. The woman guard had taken her helmet off, revealing unkempt raven hair and bronze skin. She ran a hand across her sweaty forehead, never taking her emerald gaze off of Amilee.

"I don't know," was all Amilee could say. She had been able to do it for as long as she could remember, but no one had ever asked her _how_. The green eyed woman was already striding back toward the palace, where one of the other guards was tending to the overlord. Amilee hurried to catch up with her. Zeffeero was lying on his back, still.

"The arrow pierced his heart," said the guard, "He never stood a chance."

The woman with raven hair sighed, sitting down on the palace steps.

"I know who you are," she said to Sub-Zero, then she looked at Amilee, "But I do not know you. What is your name?"

"My name is Amilee."

"Amilee," the woman said, "Thank you for what you did, although I still do not know exactly what it was. I am Jade, personal protector of Queen Sindel of Edenia."

"Why are you in Outworld?" Amilee asked.

"Overlord Zeffeero requested aid from Edenia," Jade replied, "To help defend his city from the Tarkata. My Queen sent me and a few others. If I may ask you the same question, why are you here?"

"We're supposed to guard the portal," Amilee said, glancing backward. The streets were empty now, and she could see Lei Chen's portal, shimmering in the sun.

"Ah," Jade said, "From the Siren? You fear an invasion?"

"I doubt it will be this realm first," Amilee said, "But we didn't want to take any chances."

The Chaosrealm...

Cherin and Stryker had arrived in the Realm of Chaos, not expecting to find much. Just as they suspected, there was no sign that Delphine would be returning any time soon. The Chaosrealm citizens had even begun to tear down her partially built palace. Cherin circled around the portal for the twentieth time, bored out of her mind.

"I knew you could not resist coming back to see me."

She cursed, turning to see Havik, smiling as always.

"Go away," she spat.

"Go away?" Havik repeated, "Face it Cherin, you enjoy this realm just as much as I do."

"I do not!" she screamed, stalking past Stryker, who's face had gone blank.

"Leave her alone," he said finally.

"Trying to play hero eh?" Havik laughed, "What Cherin sees in you I will never know..."

Stryker started forward, only to be pulled back by Cherin.

"Kurtis don't," she said.

"Why?" he asked, "You don't think I can take him, do you Cherin? Admit it, you think I'm weak, just like the rest of your friends do!"

"No," Cherin said quietly, "Of course I don't."

"She's lying," Havik said.

"Shut up!" Cherin snapped.

"No, maybe he's right," Stryker said, "Maybe you are lying. I can't trust you Cherin."

"Yes you can."

Cherin was on the verge of tears now.

"Then why didn't you tell me about the tournament!"

"I...I didn't want to hurt you Kurtis," Cherin said.

"So keeping a big secret like that isn't hurting me?" he asked, walking away.

"Kurtis wait!" she called. He ignored her, shaking his head.


	5. Oops

Maria sat down on the portal platform, in the center of an Edenian village. Scorpion was nearby, and she found it strange that he hadn't said one word since their arrival. Something must have been on his mind.

"What's the matter?" Maria asked.

He blinked, as if he'd been thinking.

"Nothing," he said, "Why?"

"You haven't said a thing since we got here," she said.

There was an awkward silence as Scorpion desperately tried to think of something to say.

"Ashlynn told me you were going to be a priestess," he said finally.

Maria smiled, "Yeah, it's really interesting, I've learned a lot so far. I've been apprenticing at the temple of the Elder Gods, but you probably don't want to hear about that..."

"No," he said, "I do."

Nekros, the Netherealm...

Ashlynn and Quan Chi had split up to question the residents of Nekros, the Netherealm's only city. She sighed, most of the demons had either refused to answer her questions, or looked at her like she was an entrée. Angry, she approached a group of red robed demons standing near the city gates.

"Excuse me," she said, they ignored her, "Excuse me!"

They turned slowly, their sunken eyes narrowing.

"What? We are busy human," said the one closest to her.

"I need to ask you-

"What is a human doing in Nekros?" one of them asked, cutting her off.

"I need to ask-

"Maybe this is a blessing," interrupted another demon, "We have not had fresh meat in a while."

"I'm not food!" Ashlynn shouted, "I need to ask you about-

"We should roast her," another demon, the leader she assumed, said.

Ashlynn was suddenly sick to her stomach. Maybe splitting up wasn't the best idea.

"I came from-

She tried again, only to be interrupted once more.

"I want her," the leader said.

Ashlynn threw her hands up in frustration, turning to walk away. She was surprised when she was jerked backward, falling onto the ground. The demons were circling her, hungry stares on all their faces.

"Get away from me!" she cried, slapping at the hands that reached for her.

The leader was making a grab for her again, when he went sailing to the right, landing on his head a good ten feet away.

"If you do not step away from her," Quan Chi said, "I will make your faces more unpleasant than they already are."

The demons glanced at eachother, then walked away, talking in a strange, hissing language.

"Thanks," Ashlynn said, letting him help her stand.

"Did you find anything out?" he asked.

She shook her head.

"Only that I would make a good appetizer," she said, "You?"

"Nothing," he said, "So I suppose there is nothing left to do but guard the portal."

"Yeah yeah," Ashlynn mumbled, pulling her hair back to fend off the heat.

The Chaosrealm...

Cherin had been following behind Stryker, trying to make him look at her. So far she'd been unsuccessful. He'd walked into one of the Chaosrealm's numerous graveyards.

"Kurtis please," Cherin begged, "Talk to me."

He ignored her, pretending to examine the tombstones. Cher in sighed. Her marriage was in jeopardy, all because Havik had to open his mouth.

"Thank God I found you two!"

They turned. Kira was running in their direction, a worried look on her face.

"What's wrong?" Cherin asked.

"The portal," Kira gasped, "It just exploded."

Lei Chen...

Sub-Zero was passing by Lei Chen's portal just as it exploded, sending him flying. He stood, shaking off the shock. The portal was completely disintegrated, all that remained was the charred platform.

"Gods," Jade said, walking past him, "What happened?"

Amilee was staring at the ruins in dismay, her mouth hanging open.

Deep in the mountains of Outworld...

Delphine laughed, dancing excitedly. Sitting on the obsidian slab in from of her are six miniature portals, all modeled to look like the real thing.

The Chaosrealm portal is gone," she said to no one but herself, "So are Outworld's portals...Which should I destroy next?"

Smiling, she pointed to the tiny model of the portal to Seido.

Seido...

"Shit," Jax muttered, staring at the spot where the Seidan portal had once been. The Seidan Guard was pouring in now, all staring at the two strangers.

"What have you done?" one of them asked.

"Us?" Sarah snorted, "We didn't do anything!"

"You were the only people here!" replied the guard.

"But we didn't-

Sarah's protest was cut short when both her and Jax were seized from behind, their hands bound. Jax was trying desperately to break free, but there was something about the bonds that was draining his strength.

"Get off me!" he grunted, but there was nothing they could do as they were dragged off.

Nekros...

Ashlynn shook her head, "This can't be happening..."

She closed her eyes, hoping that when she opened them the portal would return, but it didn't.

"These portals were created by the Elder Gods," Quan Chi said, "What could have done this?"

"Great," Ashlynn said, "I'm stuck in Hell...You can't like, build another one or something?"

The sorcerer laughed, "Build another one? Do I look like an Elder God to you?"

"You have to do something!" Ashlynn cried.

Quan Chi seemed to be thinking.

"There may be a way," he said after a while, "But you will not like it."

"I don't care," she said, "What is it?"

"Shang Tsung is nearby," Quan Chi said, laughing at the look on her face, "Together we may be able to create a temporary portal. I told you you would not like it."

"Do we have any other choice?" she sighed.

He shook his head, "No."

"There's no way he would help us," Ashlynn said.

Quan Chi smiled evilly, making her suspicious.

"I have an idea," he said, "You stay here, I will be back shortly."

"Hurry, I don't want to be alone for long..."

He was already walking toward the gate.

Edenia...

Maria sighed. The once beautiful teardrop shaped portal had shattered, leaving nothing behind.

"Wonderful," Scorpion muttered, "We're stuck in this place..."

"It could be worse," Maria said, trying to lighten the mood, "We could be stuck in the Netherealm..."

Scorpion shrugged, "True."

Kitana and Sindel had joined them a while ago.

"I don't see how this is possible," Kitana said, "Mother, don't the Elder Gods control the portals?"

"No," Sindel replied, "They do not control them, they were only the Creators."

Maria wasn't paying any attention to them. Instead, she had been studying Liu Kang, who had come down from the palace. It was obvious that he was mortal, unlike Kitana. He looked older than the last time Maria had seen him, with just the faintest hint of grey in his otherwise black hair. She felt bad for Kitana, having to watch the man she loved aging right before her eyes.

"I have contacted my guards in the other realms," Sindel said, snapping her out of her thoughts, "Apparently we are not the only realm this has happened to."

"Wait," Maria said, "This has happened in all the other realms too?"

Sindel nodded.

"So the others are stuck," Scorpion said, "Just like we are."

Maria didn't answer, she was thinking about the comment she'd made earlier about being stuck in the Netherealm...

The Netherealm...

Quan Chi stopped, scanning the ruins of the old temple. Shang Tsung was here somewhere, he could sense him.

"Sorcerer!" he called.

"Who has killed you this time?"

Quan Chi turned, ignoring the insult.

"No one," he said, "This time I am here of my own free will, but I have a problem and I need your help."

Shang Tsung smiled, "What makes you think I want to help you?"

This time Quan Chi smiled, this was where his plan would come into play.

"I expected you to ask that question," he said, "Which is why I have come prepared."

"I'm listening," Tsung said, crossing his arms.

"You have been trapped here for a long time," he began, "I am aware of how you have suffered, so I brought someone along who may be able to...alleviate that suffering."

Inwardly, Quan Chi was laughing at the other sorcerer's foolishness. He was going to accept, there was no doubt about it. He had been trapped within the Netherealm for years and it was only natural that he would not be able to resist.

"Go on," Tsung said finally.

"The Netherealm portal has been destroyed," Quan Chi explained, "I need your help to create a temporary portal."

"I will help you on one condition," the other sorcerer said, "When you leave you will bring me through with you."

Quan Chi nodded, he had also been expecting this.

"We have a deal," he said.

Nekros...

Ashlynn had been pacing back and forth across the portal platform, trying to keep her distance from the demons who's eyes were fixed on her. Quan Chi had been gone almost an hour, and she was about to go looking for him, when she spotted the sorcerer making his way toward her, Shang Tsung close by. She hopped off of the platform, her eyes narrowing.

"Ashlynn," Tsung breathed, as soon as he had gotten close enough, "_This _is the woman you were telling me about?"

Quan Chi nodded.

"Of course," he said, "Only the best for you my friend..."

Quickly, Ashlynn got the hint.

"Ashlynn," Quan Chi said, "Shang Tsung has agreed to help me...for a price."

"Of course Master," Ashlynn said, though inside she was laughing. It was hard to believe Shang Tsung was falling for this charade.

"After we are free of this realm you will satisfy his every need...understood?"

Ashlynn nodded, biting her tongue to keep from laughing. Shang Tsung was already standing on the platform. Quan Chi joined him in chanting something she couldn't understand, and the swirling red portal appeared before them. As soon as it was fully formed, Quan Chi turned, taking hold of Ashlynn's arm and pulling her through. Shang Tsung quickly realized he'd been tricked, and made a grab for her other arm, following them through. Ashlynn stumbled into the Nexus, pulling her arm away from him.

"Shit..." she muttered.

They had just inadvertently freed one of the most powerful sorcerers in the world. They turned to see that the temporary portal had vanished...but so had the other five portals.

"Oh great," Ashlynn said, "So we're stuck _here_ now! I'm calling Raiden..."

She turned her back on them, walking a few feet away to try and contact the thunder god.

Shang Tsung was standing rigid, angry that he'd been fooled, probably angrier that he would not receive what he'd been promised.

"Why?" was all he could say.

Quan Chi moved his gaze from Ashlynn to the sorcerer.

"Do you really need to ask?" he said.

Suddenly Shang Tsung realized something.

"It is this woman," he said, "Isn't it? I knew I sensed something different about your soul, and it is because of her...How could you let this happen? You are one of the most powerful sorcerers ever to live. You-

"I don't think Raiden can hear me," Ashlynn interrupted.

Quan Chi shook his head, "Impossible. Nothing but a very powerful magic user could prevent him from hearing you."

"Then maybe that's what we're dealing with," she said, sitting on top of the altar in the middle of the Nexus, "Maybe it's not Delphine anymore."

Shang Tsung muttered something to himself at the mention of the Siren.

"Maybe..." Quan Chi sighed.


	6. Severe Circumstances

Delphine spun around happily one last time, admiring the amulet. It had taken years of grueling work, but finally she had reformed it. She ran her fingers over the smooth surface, smiling. It had been in the possession of the sorcerer, Quan Chi, and then the Dragon King, and now it belonged to her. Finally...

The Nexus...

"Why can't he hear me?" Ashlynn muttered, "Can't you create another portal? I mean, at least to get us out of here?"

Quan Chi shook his head, "My powers are exhausted."

"Plus," Shang Tsung, "I would not help you."

Quan Chi turned to him, slowly.

"You would not have a choice," he hissed.

"Wouldn't have a choice?" Tsung repeated, "Are you threatening me?"

Ashlynn knew exactly what was about to happen.

"Don't," she begged, "We need-

She was too late, Shang Tsung was sent backward, landing dangerously close to the Nexus' edge.

"We need him!" she cried.

It was as if Quan Chi couldn't hear her. Just as Tsung was standing, he blasted him again, sending him flying over the edge. Ashlynn could only watch helplessly as the sorcerer, their only chance of escape, floated away into nothingness. Quan Chi turned to find she had gone completely white, her mouth opening and closing as if to say something, but nothing came out.

"What have you done?" she said finally, her voice barely audible.

"I am sorry Ashlynn I-

"He was our only chance!" she screamed, "And now we're stuck here because of your pride! How could you be so selfish!"

The sorcerer's eyes narrowed to dark slits.

"_I _am selfish?" he said, "No Ashlynn, you are the one who is selfish."

"Me?" she said, "Unless I'm mistaken I'm not the one who just crushed any hope we had of getting out of here!"

"That is not what I meant and you know it," Quan Chi replied.

"That's the problem," Ashlynn said, turning away from him, "I never know what you mean."

Two days later...

Ashlynn was sitting on the stone floor of the Nexus. She'd lost track of how many times she's tried calling Raiden, but now her throat was too parched to call anymore. Quan Chi was standing a few feet away. He was doing better than she was, being used to going without food and water.

"We cannot go on much longer like this," he said, "If we stay here-

Suddenly there was a blinding flash of light. Ashlynn buried her face in her hands to block it out.

"Well well well," Delphine laughed, "Look who needs help."

Ashlynn forced her eyes open, but didn't have the strength to stand up. Quan Chi had gone rigid, staring at the ancient amulet around the Siren's neck.

"The amulet was destroyed..." he breathed.

"Oh I know," the Siren said, "It took me _ages _to put it back together, but that's not why I'm here."

"Then why _are_ you here?" he asked.

Delphine smiled, "To save you of course."

"Save us," Ashlynn snorted, "You're the reason we got stuck here in the first place."

"I never said I was here to save _you_," Delphine snapped, "I was referring to the sorcerer."

"Do you ever give up?" Quan Chi sighed, "I have given you my answer."

"Yes," she said, "But this time you are under more severe circumstances. You have no choice this time. You must join me, or I will leave you here to die."

"I am not afraid of death," Quan Chi said.

Delphine glanced at Ashlynn, who had slipped into unconsciousness.

"But you are afraid to let her die," she said, "I'll make you a deal. Agree to help me, and I will free her."

Quan Chi looked at Ashlynn, who had fallen over onto the ground.

"All right," he said finally.

Delphine laughed so suddenly that the sorcerer jumped.

"Wonderful," she said, "Now, I believe your fortress would be the best er...base of operations, that way I can keep an eye on Outworld."

She made a strange gesture with her hand, and a thin doorway opened in the air.

"Hurry hurry," she said excitedly, "No time to waste."

Quan Chi lifted Ashlynn from the ground and reluctantly followed the Siren, to find himself standing in his own fortress.

Later...

Ashlynn forced her eyes open. Once they adjusted to the darkness, she could make out her surroundings better...they seemed familiar. After a moment she realized she was inside the tower dungeon of the fortress. She looked to her left, and gasped with joy. Sitting beside her was a tray with a goblet of water, bread, cheese, and...her toothbrush. She smiled, it must have been Quan Chi who had brought the tray, knowing how insistent she was about good hygiene. Her smile faded quickly however. Why was she in the tower? Shaking her head, she took a moment to restore her energy. Finally, she managed to pull herself to her feet. The door, of course, was bolted shut.

"Hello?" she called, not expecting an answer, "Anyone?"

Much to her surprise, the door opened, and Noob Saibot squeezed inside, quickly shutting it behind him.

"What's going on?" she demanded.

"Shhh," Noob warned, "Delphine had you locked in here. She made a deal with Quan Chi, she was free you from the Nexus if he agreed to join her."

Ashlynn ran a hand over her face.

"He wouldn't," she sighed.

"He did it to save you..." Noob replied.

"Don't you understand?" she asked, "If he has joined her then the realms are doomed...Noob, you have to let me out of here."

"I cannot," he said, "If Delphine found out-

Ashlynn cut him off, "She'll be dead before she notices."

Noob shook his head, "No, she has the amulet."

"What? How?"

"I don't know," he replied, "But my Master does."

"I need to talk to him," Ashlynn said.

"That will be difficult," Noob said, "Delphine hasn't let him out of her sight since they arrived."

"Please Noob," Ashlynn said, "Try to get him up here."

Noob nodded, knowing that what she was asking would be hard, but he had to try. He had no intention of serving the Siren forever.

"She is powerful," he said, "But against all of the Chosen she-

"Wait," Ashlynn interrupted, "That's why she destroyed the portals, isn't it? So we wouldn't be a threat to her. She could kill us off one by one..."

"I believe so," he said, turning to leave.

"Hurry," he heard Ashlynn say just before the door closed.

Seido...

Sarah had been watching Jax pacing across their small cell for hours.

"Stop that," she said, "You're making me dizzy..."

"Told you these people were crazy," he said, still pacing, "What the hell are we supposed to do now?"

"I don't know," Sarah admitted, dropping her head into her hands.

"Sarah?"

She looked up, but Jax was staring at the floor.

"Sarah, can you hear me?"

"Raiden?" Sarah asked, recognizing the voice.

"Yes," he said, "Thank the Gods I've finally gotten through to someone. If you want to escape, you must listen carefully."

"Go on," Sarah said, ignoring Jax's wide eyed stare.

"Search deep inside yourself," the thunder god continued, "There is power there, power that has yet to be unlocked. You've felt it before, I know it. Now is the time Sarah."

Strangely, Sarah knew exactly what he was talking about. She closed her eyes, and suddenly it was as if she was being sucked through a black hole. In her mind, she wa standing before a brilliant violet light. She couldn't resist, she had to touch it. There was a flash, and she opened her eyes to find she was still in the cell, but she felt...different.

"I can open Seido's portal," Raiden said, "But only for a short time, you must hurry."

Without a word she stood, taking Jax's hand.

"What are you-

It was as if the world was spinning, then it stopped abruptly.

"Jax," she said, "Open the door."

"What?' he asked, "Sarah, the damn guards are right outside-

"I said open the door Jax!" she yelled.

He shook his head, then, with all of his strength, he ripped the cell door from its hinges. Surprisingly, the guards in the hall didn't seem to notice. In fact, they were standing still as statues. Sarah waved a hand in front of one of their faces, but the man didn't blink.

"I did it!" she said excitedly, "Come on!"

Jax followed her outside, toward the realm's giant marble pyramid where the portal was held. The Seidan citizens had been affected in the same way the guards had, none of them were moving, as if time had stopped. Quickly, Sarah pulled a stunned Jax through the portal Raiden had opened. Raiden was waiting for them in the Nexus, and the other portals had been reformed.

"It seems the barrier has been broken," the thunder god said, "I need you to retrieve your friends. And hurry, there isn't much time."

Sarah nodded, heading for the Chaosrealm portal to find Cherin and Stryker. She knew Cherin was probably going out of her mind by now...

The Fortress...

It was about two thirty in the morning, and Ashlynn had finally fallen asleep on the hard stone floor. She didn't stir when Quan Chi opened the door and crept in.

"Ashlynn," he said quietly, crouching down beside her.

She pulled her eyes open, sitting up.

"You finally made it," she yawned, "How did you get up here with Delphine watching you?"

He smiled, "She finally got tired and went to sleep."

There was silence for a few moments.

"What are we supposed to do?" Ashlynn asked finally.

"With the portals gone," Quan Chi said, " And Delphine in possession of the amulet, there is nothing we _can _do."

Once again, there was silence.

"Is something wrong?" Ashlynn asked.

"Of course something is wrong," Quan Chi laughed, "What kind of a question was that?"

"I mean besides that," Ashlynn said, suddenly feeling foolish, "Your mind is somewhere else."

"These days," he said, "My mind is always somewhere else."

He looked at Ashlynn, expecting her to understand, but she was staring at the floor.

"Do you make it a point to frustrate me?" he asked.

"Hmm?" she said, looking up, "Oh sorry, what did you say?"

He shook his head, "Why does nothing get through to you?"

Ashlynn raised an eyebrow, "You're being cryptic again."

"Sorry," he said, "It is in my nature I suppose."

"I noticed," she said, "What did you mean nothing gets through to me?"

"Nevermind..." he sighed.

Edenia...

Maria ran her hand through the fountain. They had been sitting in the town square of the small Edenian village near the Royal Family's palace. She glanced at the portal again, waiting for a miracle to happen.

"What should we do?" she heard Scorpion ask.

The Queen of Edenia bit her lip, "There is nothing to do but wait."

Without a word, Maria walked away, leaving everyone else behind. Scorpion started after her, but stopped when Kitana placed a hand on his shoulder.

"She needs to be alone," the princess said.

"What exactly do you know about what she needs?" he asked, removing her hand.

Kitana didn't answer.

"Just as I thought," he said, "You know nothing."

He walked away in the direction Maria had gone, and found her near the palace, standing behind one of the stables.

"_I bet Delphine planned this," _Maria thought, _"She must know when we're separate we're weakened."_

"Are you all okay?"

She turned, startled.

"How could I be okay?" she snapped.

"I was just asking Maria," Scorpion replied calmly.

"She's planning to kill us," Maria said, "She's separated us, and now she's going to kill us."

She couldn't stop it. The tears she'd been holding at bay came flooding from her eyes, like a dam breaking. She turned her back on Scorpion, not wanting him to see her crying. The ninja had no idea what to do. He approached her slowly, wrapping his arms around her. She turned bakc around, still in his arms, letting the tears flow freely.

"It _will _be okay," he said, "You have been in worse situations than this, and you have always pulled through."

Maria lifted her head, staring at him.

"Do you really think so?" she asked.

"I know so," he said.

Unsure of what her reaction would be, he kissed her. He couldn't stop himself, he had been holding it back for too long. Much to his surprise, she didn't push him away.


	7. Finished

Quan Chi was still sitting in the tower with Ashlynn. He got up as if to leave, but she put a hand out to stop him.

"Don't leave me yet," she said, "Please."

"I will get us through this," he said, leaning back against the wall, "You believe me, don't you?"

"I believe you," Ashlynn said, staring into the darkness.

"I will let Delphine keep thinking I have joined her," the sorcerer said, "For now."

Ashlynn looked at him, "Don't let her trick you into doing anything."

This time it was Ashlynn who was being cryptic.

"Trust me," he said, smiling, "You have no need to worry about that."

He reached out to touch her face, and their lips met. But it was different than it had ever been before. There was a tenderness that had never been there.

"You should have done that a long time ago," Ashlynn said.

Edenia...

Jax had entered Edenia almost an hour ago, and still hadn't seen any sign of Maria or Scorpion. So, desperate, he stopped a passing villager.

"Hey man," he said, "You seen a Mexican chick and a guy with white eyes?"

The man only stared at him, confused.

"Jax!"

He turned, and was almost knocked over by Maria.

"Girl you're cutting off my circulation..."

"How did you get here?" she asked.

Jax raised an eyebrow, "The portals are working now, didn't you know?"

Maria shook her head.

"No," she said, "I've been...busy. Is everyone else okay?"

"Dunno," Jax said, "Sarah went to get Cherin, I don't know about the others. But you gotta find Scorpion, Raiden's waiting for us."

The Chaosrealm...

Sarah planted her hands on her hips, staring defiantly at Havik, who had been blocking her path for the last few minutes.

"For the last time," she said, "Move. I have to find Cherin."

"Exactly why I can't let you through," he replied, "I don't want Cherin to leave yet."

"I don't care what you want!" Sarah yelled, trying to push past him. He grabbed her arm, pulling her backward but, frustrated, she backhanded him, sending him staggering backward. Without looking back, she made her way toward the tent where Cherin had been staying for the last few days. Lifting the flap, she found her friend, sitting on the ground.

"Sarah!" she squealed, sounding like a an excited school girl.

"Yeah," Sarah said, "Girl, the portals are working, let's go."

Cherin and Stryker followed her back through the now operational portal, to find everyone but Quan Chi and Ashlynn waiting in the Nexus.

"I'm glad everyone is all right," Raiden said, "Now is the time. Delphine has stationed herself in Quan Chi's fortress, and I'm sure she's expecting you. I don't want you to hold back. The Siren has the amulet, this will be no easy task. So...I have called upon someone who may be able to help you."

There was a flash of scarlet light. Every face had taken on the same look of shock.

"You all look like you've seen a ghost," Jay Yung said.

It was strange. It looked like Jay Yung, only it was as if he wasn't really there. He was insubstantial, like he was only a projection of the real Jay.

Outworld...

Ashlynn walked in another circle, her legs had fallen asleep sitting down. Suddenly there was a voice from somewhere downstairs.

"No! You cannot be here!"

She ran to the door, listening intently, and was surprised when it opened. She stumbled, almost knocking Noob down the stairs.

"Thank you," she said.

He nodded, "You're friends are here. I figured it was the right time."

He was right, she could hear the sound of fighting. She thanked him again, and rushed downstairs. The ground had been littered with the bodies of Delphine's servants, Jax and Sub-Zero were finishing off the last of them. She started toward them, then stopped dead, unable to believe what she was seeing.

"No," she breathed, "It's not you...it's a trick. Delphine did this."

Jay shook his head.

"No," he said, "It's me Ash."

"This isn't possible," she said, "It can't be."

"No!"

She turned, the Siren herself was standing at the top of the main staircase, furious.

"Awww," Amilee pouted, "Did we ruin your plan?"

Unexpectedly, Delphine smiled.

"I will destroy all of you," she said quietly.

She held her hands aloft, and the room was filled with a thick fog.

-Ashlynn waved her hands in front of her face, trying to clear away the mist. She could no longer see her friends, in fact, she couldn't see anything. She was surrounded by the fog.

"This is the end."

Ashlynn turned. At first she thought she was looking into a mirror, she was staring at an exact image of herself. The reflection smiled, circling around her.

"This isn't real," Ashlynn said.

"You've been fighting with yourself your whole life," the fake Ashlynn said, "Now it's time to end it."

The image lunged forward, with a dagger than had appeared out of nowhere. Ashlynn moved aside, sweeping the reflection's legs out from under her. She fell, landing hard on her back. Ashlynn picked up the dagger, holding it above her head.

"You can't-

The image was cut off when the blade pierced her chest.

-Quan Chi had been heading in Ashlynn's direction when the fog appeared. Now he was facing a man that looked like Jay Yung, but Quan Chi was clever, he knew it was just another of Delphine's tricks.

"I've always been better than you sorcerer," Jay Yung said, "She'll always love me. You are nothing. You-

Suddenly the image vanished, along with the fog. Quan Chi glanced at the stairs, where the real Jay Yung was standing, pulling his sword from the dead Siren's body. He was only a spirit, Delphine's trick had not affected him as it had the others. He glanced down at them and nodded, smiling.

"Tell the girls I love them Ash," he said, and then he was gone. Ashlynn blinked, still unable to believe what she'd seen. Jay had been standing right in front of her, and she hadn't said anything. The others were sitting at the bottom of the stairs now, exhausted, and glad that it was finally over. Quan Chi, however, was examining the amulet.

"That has to be destroyed," Ashlynn said, walking up the stairs to join him. He nodded, pulling his eyes away from it with some effort.

"I know," he said, setting it on the floor again, "You look tired."

Ashlynn nodded, "I am."

"Go to bed," the sorcerer said, a slight smile on his face.

Ashlynn raised an eyebrow, "I don't want to go to bed."

"I did not mean go to _your _bed..."

"Shhh," she warned him, afraid that one of the others would hear. They were too busy talking to pay any attention however.

"Mom!"

Ashlynn turned. Arilayn and Rhapsody were rushing down the hall toward her.

"Where were you?" she asked.

"Noob told us about Delphine," Rhapsody said, "So we locked ourselves in Arilayn's room."

"I don't think she cared though," Arilayn said, "I don't even know if she knew we were here."

"Anyone hungry?" Ashlynn asked, glancing at her friends.

Jax was the first one on his feet.

"Ooo, I been waiting for you to ask that," he said, "What are we waiting for? We gotta celebrate!"

"You just want to stuff your face," Amilee said.

Jax only shrugged.

They would have four years of peace after the defeat of the Siren. But, being the Chosen Ones, they knew it couldn't last...


	8. An Unwanted Visit

**Four Years Later...**

**Cherin's** **Life**-Since the defeat of the Siren, Delphine, Cherin and Stryker had retired to their secret beach house in Earthrealm. It was rather difficult to remain undetected, but so far there hadn't been any major problems.

"Kurtis," Cherin said, still staring into the mirror, "Come here!"

Stryker stumbled through the bedroom doors, expecting an emergency due to the tone of his wife's voice.

"What do you think of this dress?" she asked, turning to look at him. He did his best not to let her know how annoying she was being, it was the third time she'd asked him.

"It looks great Cher," he said automatically.

Cherin's eyes narrowed.

"Are you lying?" she asked, "Because you know it's been four years since I've seen any of my friends and this anniversary party is very important to me."

"I wasn't lying," Stryker assured her, "It really does look good."

**Ashlynn's Life, two years earlier**-Ashlynn had been standing on the beach, as she did many evenings, watching the sun fall into the water, when she heard someone approaching.

"Ashlynn," Quan Chi said.

She turned, noticing that he had a strange look on his face.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

The sorcerer shook his head.

"Nothing is wrong," he said.

"Then why do you look so worried?" Ashlynn asked.

He smiled, "Do I look worried? Hmmm, I was trying to hide it..."

"Quan," Ashlynn said, "What's going on?"

He took her hand, making her even more confused.

"I have a question," he said, "And if you say no I will jump off the top of the fortress."

"What are you talking about!" Ashlynn demanded, frustrated.

"I am sorry," he said, "I am afraid I did not plan this out very well..."

"Plan _what _out?"

"Ashlynn," he said slowly, "I want you to marry me."

**The Present-**

"Mom? Mom!"

Ashlynn blinked. Arilayn was staring at her, arms crossed, standing in the diningroom doorway. Now fourteen, she had grown so much in the last four years. Now, standing before Ashlynn was a younger, more stubborn version of herself.

"Sorry," Ashlynn said, smiling, "I was just thinking about how pretty you are."

"Uh, thanks Mom," Arilayn said, "But are you going to answer my question? I asked you if me and Rhapsody could go to Earthrealm for a few days..."

"By yourself?" Ashlynn asked, "No Arilayn."

"But why?" the teenager demanded.

"For one thing you're too young," Ashlynn said, "And for another thing Quan Chi would never-

"I don't care what he thinks!" Arilayn screamed, startling Ashlynn, "I'm so sick of him and his stupid rules!"

"Arilayn," Ashlynn said quietly, "What's gotten into you?"

"I'm tired of this place," she said, "I hate it here."

"But your father-

Ashlynn was once again cut off.

"HE IS NOT MY FATHER!"

With that, she ran from the room, slamming the doors behind her. Ashlynn let her head fall into her hands.

**Amilee's Life-**

Amilee pulled her coat closer around her. After all this time, she still hadn't gotten used to the cold of the Lin Kuei Headquarters.

"Mommy!"

Amilee smiled, spinning around and sweeping the three year old into her arms.

"Tina," she said, "Where's your coat?"

The little girl smiled.

"I'm not cold," she giggled.

Amilee set her down, shaking her head.

"Yeah well, you get that from your father," she said, "Hey Frost."

Frost smiled, making her way toward them.

"A message just arrived from Cherin," she said, "She says her anniversary is in three days in Earthrealm, and that you'd better be there or else."

Amilee laughed, "She knows I will."

**Maria's Life-**

Maria paused for a moment, staring up at her handiwork. The temple was simply built, but elegant, with a tapered roof and high arching windows. Inside, it was quiet, except for the few other priestesses making their way through the halls. She walked toward the shrine in the center of the temple, and stopped when she noticed a woman crouched in front of it.

"Excuse me," she said.

The woman stood, and Maria had to take a step back. Tanya only smiled.

"What ever is the matter?" she asked.

"You can't be here," Maria said, "Scorpion killed you."

"This isn't the first time I've escaped the Netherealm," Tanya replied with a smirk, "And it probably will not be the last."

"Get out," Maria ordered through clenched teeth.

Tanya only smiled innocently, "Isn't everyone allowed inside this holy temple of yours?"

"Everyone but you Tanya," Maria said.

"Then I suppose that means _I _am allowed here?"

Maria spun around to find herself face to face with the most unlikely person.

"Shang Tsung," she breathed, unable to believe it. This man was like a weed, no matter how many times they thought they'd gotten rid of him, he kept popping back up.

"How did you get past my guards?" Maria asked, once she'd recovered her voice.

"Guards?" Tsung chuckled, "Those were guards? I mistook them for peasants. Not to worry, I took care of them."

Maria shook her head, this could not be happening.

"By the way," Tanya crooned, running her fingers over the beautiful golden shrine, "This is very nice."

Before the last word had even left her mouth, the shrine exploded, throwing Maria backward and giving Tanya and Shang Tsung enough time to vanish. Maria sat up, letting out a howl of rage.


	9. Betrayal

Three Days Later...

Cherin was still chattering on the phone with a friend, like she'd been doing for most of the so called _party. _Rhapsody and Arilayn were at the food table for the third time, while Ashlynn, Amilee, and Jax were sitting around the dining table, various degrees of boredom on each of their faces.

"So," Jax said finally, "How's everybody doin?"

Neither of the woman answered. In fact, both of them seemed to be having difficulty staying awake.

"We'll ya'll are just a bunch of party poopers," he said.

"Well maybe if there was a _party_..." Amilee mumbled.

Finally, Ashlynn stood up, giving Cherin a glare for good measure, and walked toward Quan Chi, who had been standing silently in the corner. She had forced him to come, and now she felt bad for it.

"Aw come on," she said, "It's not that bad."

"Speak for yourself," he replied, staring daggers at Cherin.

Ashlynn sighed, "Yeah you're right, maybe if she would get off the phone for two seconds..."

Maria had been standing off the the side, unusually quiet. She hadn't told the others about Shang Tsung yet. Cherin was hanging up the phone, earning a sigh of relief from everyone, when there was a rumbling sound from outside.

"Was that thunder?" Amilee asked.

"No," Sub-Zero replied, already heading for the door, "The sky was clear..."

The rumbling was getting louder.

"Mommy I'm scared!" Tina screamed, clutching her mother's leg.

Suddenly, there was a strange sucking sound.

"Wha-

Cherin didn't have a change to finish her sentence before the whole side of her house was torn off, revealing the small cliff outside and the ocean below. Shang Tsung stood near the edge of the cliff, casually kicking at a rock on the ground. Standing at his side was Tanya, smiling.

"I killed you..." Ashlynn heard Quan Chi say.

"How familiar that sounds," the other sorcerer chuckled, "You thought that by sending me away into space you could get rid of me? Fool."

"I can't do this again," Ashlynn said, only loud enough for Quan Chi to hear.

"Damn man," Jax said, "How many times we gotta kill you?"

Shang Tsung smiled, "I'm afraid that won't be happening again."

Suddenly, he was struck with a blast of emerald power, but it hadn't come from Ashlynn or Quan Chi. Arilayn stood in front of her mother, hands extended.

"Ari get back!" Ashlynn demanded.

Desperately, Ashlynn pulled her daughter back, but it was too late. Shang Tsung blasted her with his own fire, sending them both to the ground. Ashlynn pushed herself to her knees, but Arilayn wasn't moving.

"Arilayn...?" Ashlynn said, shaking her.

The girl's eyes opened, but they were now a brilliant shade of green.

"Sorry Mom," she said.

Before Ashlynn could respond, she was the one being blasted by Arilayn. Rhapsody, horrified, rushed to her side.

"What are you doing Arilayn?!" she cried, trying to help her mother.

Arilayn said nothing, instead she went to stand near Shang Tsung and Tanya, who placed a hand on her shoulder. Ashlynn could not believe what she was seeing.

"Ari come back here!" she screamed.

"No Mom!" Arilayn snapped, looking at Quan Chi, "This is all your fault! If it wasn't for you, our life would be normal! It's too late Mom."

"No Ari!" Rhapsody said.

Arilayn shook her head savagely, "You don't care about me Rhapsody. You took their side!"

Rhapsody was on the verge of tears.

"Please," she said, "Please come back here Arilayn. I do care about you, Mom cares about you..."

"No," Arilayn replied.

With that, they vanished, leaving everyone in complete shock.

"Something isn't right," Sub-Zero said, shaking his head, "This is Shang Tsung's trickery."

"No," Quan Chi replied, "She chose to go. There was no spell clouding her mind, her thoughts were perfectly clear."

At this, Rhapsody began to sob, realizing that her sister had made the decision on her own. Ashlynn held her, trying to keep her own tears at bay.

"Where's Tina?!" Amilee cried suddenly.

Sure enough, the little girl was gone.

"Tina?!" Sub-Zero and Amilee shouted simultaneously.

"Oops," said a voice, seemingly coming from the air itself, "I forgot to mention that. Your daughter was so adorable that I just had to have her for myself."

"You son of a bitch!" Amilee screamed, "Bring her back!"

There was no sound save for the ocean waves and Rhapsody's soft crying.

Amilee looked to her husband, who seemed lost.

"What do we do?" she demanded.

"I...I don't know," he said, "I have no idea where he's taken her..."

"Would he have gone bak to Outworld?" Amilee asked.

"Most likely," the Lin Kuei said, "But Outworld is big, how would we find her Amilee?"

Amilee's face had taken on a look of pure rage.

"What is wrong with you?!" she screamed, "Are you just going to give up?"

Sub-Zero suddenly looked angry, which was rare.

"How dare you," he said, "She's my daughter, of course I'm not giving up!"

"I was on my way here..."

They turn, to find Raiden, a sympathetic look on his face.

"Where is Tina?" Amilee asked, trying to control herself.

"I've tracked Shang Tsung back to Outworld," the thunder god replied, "He has returned to his island in the Lost Sea."

"What does that mean?" Cherin asked.

"Shang Tsung is planning another tournament," Raiden said.

"What?" Sarah said, "Why?"

Raiden sighed, "It is different this time. The tournament is only a guise, Shang Tsung's real intention is to collect souls. If you want your daughters back, you will have to compete in the tournament...two months from now."

Raiden was prepared for the looks of horror on their faces.

"Two months," Amilee said slowly, "You expect me to wait _two months _to get my daughter back from that bastard?!"

"Shang Tsung's island will be inaccessible to you until the tournament begins," Raiden explained.

"Shang deliberately didn't tell us about the tournament," Maria said, "He doesn't want us there."

"Yes," Raiden agreed, "In truth, he fears you."

"He should," Ashlynn said.


End file.
